1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing-information processing method and apparatus for use in a printer which is provided with buffers for temporarily storing data transmitted from a host.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional apparatus of this kid the printer is provided with a buffer for temporarily storing data transmitted from a host, such as a host computer. Printing processing is executed by analyzing data stored in the buffer, for example by bit-map development processing, and outputting an image signal to a print engine.
In some apparatus, the buffer can spool a plurality of data (or print jobs) transmitted from the host. Some apparatus also have the ability to deletes data stored in a buffer according to an instruction from an operation panel on the main body of the apparatus so that subsequent data can be received.
However, deleting data within the buffer of a conventional apparatus clears all storable regions of the buffer. Hence, when a print job which is when no longer needed is stored with other print jobs in the buffer, succeeding print jobs cannot be processed until unneeded print jobs are output. As a result considerable time is wasted while printing until the succeeding unneeded print jobs are output, also causing a waste of paper. On the other hand, if the above-described deletion processing of the buffer is performed, since the entire buffer is cleared, communication processing for receiving again the needed print jobs from the host is required, and the host must retransmit the needed job, causing a large loss in data processing efficiency.